The invention relates to an activation device for use on a motor vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to an assembly, which is arranged on the motor vehicle to enable an actuation of a vehicle function.
In the prior art are known numerous assemblies for vehicles that serve different functions.
An assembly is known for example from EP 2 067 665 A1. There, a manufacturer's emblem or manufacturer's logo is attached to a vehicle and backlit by a light source and a light-conducting device.
Another backlit vehicle logo is known from DE 10 2004 024 263 A1. Therein the said illuminated vehicle emblems serve exclusively for the improvement of the design and improved perceived value of a vehicle. However, they do not bring any further functional benefit.
The invention has for its object to provide an integrated multifunctional assembly for vehicles.